Vehicles including but not limited to recreational vehicles (“RVs” in the United States and “Caravans” in Europe), tractor trailers, airplanes, boats, trains, and the like often incorporate refrigerators for the comfort and convenience of the occupants. Such refrigerators conventionally include magnets for retaining the door in a closed position. In addition, some known refrigerators incorporate manually operated latches to further prevent unintended opening of the door during periods of vehicle travel, for example.
While such conventional latching arrangements for refrigerator doors have proven to be satisfactory for their intended use, they are all associated with limitations. For example, most known latching arrangements must be manually actuated and thereby may not always be used. Additionally, many known latching arrangements are not conveniently located and require undesired motion to activate. Furthermore, known latching arrangements do not allow for the door to be secured in an ajar position so as to facilitate proper ventilation during periods of non-use.
Accordingly, it remains a need in the pertinent art to provide a refrigerator door latching arrangement that overcomes the limitations associated with the prior known arrangements, including but not limited to those disadvantages discussed above.